Trading Spaces
by AmeliaHawkins
Summary: This is a rather crazy and, hopefully, funny crossover, between Sabrina, Buffy and Charmed.
1. Default Chapter

1: It's a Terrible Life  
  
It was another beautiful morning in Westbridge. Outside the Spellman's Victorian house a world of beauty waited to be discovered, blue skies, melodious birds, fragrant flowers and a radiant sun. But Sabrina Spellman didn't realize how beautiful her surroundings were because she was sleeping.  
  
"Wake up sleepyhead!" yelled Salem, the witty black cat that was Sabrina's familiar.  
  
He jumped on top of her and tickled her nose with his long furry tail. Sabrina moved her nose and sneezed.  
  
"What?" she asked in a slightly grumpy tone.  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
"Ok," groaned Sabrina as she opened her light blue eyes.  
  
Salem jumped to the floor as Sabrina stood up. She looked at the watch that laid on top of a small night table right next to her bed. It was late, very late!  
  
"Salem! Why didn't you wake me up before?! Now I hardly have... 10 minutes to get ready and get to school!"  
  
"I didn't want to wake you at all, but nobody else wanted to open this can for me," said the cat as he showed her a can of tuna.  
  
Sabrina pointed her index finger towards the can and it magically open. Sabrina was a witch, actually half witch. Her father was a warlock and her mother a mortal. She lived with her aunts and discovered her wonderful powers when she was 16 years old.  
  
"Gee, thanks Sab, you're the best!" smiled Salem.  
  
"No problem," she said as she pointed her finger towards herself and magically changed her pajamas into blue jeans and a pink shirt. Also her messy blond hair was now tied into a ponytail.  
  
Sabrina hurriedly went downstairs and walked towards the dining room, Salem followed her after hastily eating all the tuna inside the can. Her aunt Hilda was spreading some marmalade on her toast and her aunt Zelda read the newspaper.  
  
"Morning Sabrina! Want some toasts?" asked Hilda in her usual cheery tone.  
  
"No, I'm late!" said Sabrina as she took a sip of orange juice from a glass.  
  
"Skipping breakfast can have serious consequences," warned Zelda.  
  
"Ok, ok," said Sabrina as she took a toast, spread some marmalade on it and took a bite.  
  
"Sabrina, calm down just a bit, all this stress is going to kill you," said Hilda walking towards her niece.  
  
"Calm down?! You just don't know the loads of things I have to do today," exclaimed Sabrina.  
  
"Sweety, just take it easy and... better get going, it's late," said Zelda smiling.  
  
Sabrina zapped herself and vanished in thin air.  
  
"Have a nice day!" waved Hilda.  
  
"Be careful, someone might see you!" warned Zelda. "I hope she doesn't appear in a public area."  
  
"Oh, Zellie, you can be such a worry wart sometimes."  
  
"Hey ladies! Hungry cat down here!" exclaimed Salem.  
  
Sabrina reappeared inside the janitor's room, knowing that he wasn't around there at that time of the day. She went out as soon as she could and to her misfortune found Libby Chessler's obnoxious face smirking at her.  
  
"Spellman, glad to see that you got a new job. You weren't doing so well at school, were you?"  
  
"I don't have time to listen to your nonsense Libby," said Sabrina walking away.  
  
"Freak!"  
  
The bell rang and Sabrina ran towards her locker. She entered the correct combination, but the locker was stuck! Sabrina looked around and carefully pointed her finger towards her locker. It opened; she got her books and ran to her first class, a surprise test waited for her, a very hard one indeed.  
  
The morning went by fast and it was finally time for lunch. Sabrina and her inseparable friends, Harvey Kinkle and Valerie Birkhead, went to the cafeteria and ate a nasty lunch, mashed potatoes, broccoli and some gooey unrecognizable stuff. The food today was terrible, worst than any other day, so most of the people decided to start a food fight!  
  
"I'm outta here!" exclaimed Sabrina as she got up and a bunch of mashed potato hit right on target... Sabrina's right eye.  
  
"Freak! You deserve that and much more!" laughed Libby while a stick of broccoli hit her right in the nose. "Hey?! That wasn't funny!"  
  
Sabrina smiled; at least Libby got what she deserved. She went out of the cafeteria with Harvey and Valerie right behind her.  
  
"Man, I'm so hungry," moaned Harvey.  
  
"Me too," said Valerie.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but we couldn't stay there in that zone of war!"  
  
"You're right. I guess that we'll have to take a snack from the machine or something," smiled Harvey taking some coins from his pocket.  
  
"Yay for sugar!" said Valerie as she and Harvey walked towards the Snack Machines.  
  
Sabrina smiled and followed them.  
  
"Spellman!" called Vice - principal Willard H. Kraft.  
  
"Now what?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Come to my office please, we have to talk."  
  
"I had a terrible day!" said a furious Sabrina as she went inside her house.  
  
"Calm down sweetheart, I bet it wasn't that bad," said a positive Zelda.  
  
"No? Libby saw me coming out from the janitor's room, we had a surprise test, the food today was horrible and everyone began a food fight, I got some mashed potato in the eye, at least Libby got a broccoli stick on the nose," smiled Sabrina.  
  
"Sounds like a nice day to me, " said Hilda smiling.  
  
"Yeah, but here's the worst part, Mr. Kraft wants me to present a report about 'Why we shouldn't waste food in the cafeteria' for tomorrow! How in the world am I going to do that for tomorrow?! Besides, it wasn't me that started the food fight, I wasn't even there when the mustard fell on him!"  
  
"Kraft asked you to make a report and mustard fell on him?" Asked Zelda a little confused.  
  
Willard Kraft loved to torture the students and Libby was his allay.  
  
"Yes, he said 'Miss Spellman, I don't know how, but I do know that you're responsible for this mess!' and he told me to do that report as a punishment!"  
  
"Oh, rats, I missed so many things today," exclaimed Hilda chuckling.  
  
"Why is life so unfair with me? What did I do to deserve all this bad things?"  
  
"Sabrina, honey, you have a wonderful life..."  
  
"No, I don't! First of all I have a secret that I can't tell anybody about and people just seem to dislike me!"  
  
"Sabrina, it's just Libby and Mr. Kraft, you're a sweet girl, so nice and friendly," said Hilda trying to cheer her up.  
  
"If you say so," smiled Sab.  
  
"Yes, it is actually one of the few times that I agree with my sister," smiled Zelda.  
  
"To be Sabrina Spellman it's harder than it seems. Anyway, I'm going upstairs, I've got lots of homework!"  
  
The blonde unhappy girl went upstairs to her room; on top of her bed was Salem licking his left paw.  
  
"Hey! I'm in the middle of a bath! Can't a cat have some privacy?"  
  
"Salem, this is my room! Go somewhere else!"  
  
"Hey, grumpy girl at two o'clock!" yelled Salem as he stretched his furry body. "What's the matter today Sab?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Hey, don't lie to me, I know that face!"  
  
"It's just that sometimes I get so tired of been me that I wish I could change places with someone else. You know, live someone else's life," Sabrina said with a deep sigh.  
  
"You could," said Salem.  
  
"Yeah, right," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Seriously! There's a very nice spell to do so. Look for it in your Spell book."  
  
"Really? I've got to get my hands on that spell," said Sab as she took the book. "Aches, Bouncing," she said as she flicked the pages. "Here it is! The Change Places With Someone Else Spell!"  
  
"I told you it was there," said Salem smiling proud of himself.  
  
"Sure, the cat's always right," said Sabrina jokingly. "Hope that this thing works,  
  
My life is complicated  
That we all know  
Let me trade places  
With someone unknown  
  
Warning: You must be 100% sure  
that you want to do this. We can't  
guarantee where will you end up!  
  
Whatever, as long as it works!" She said as she disappeared in a green smoke cloud and a blonde teenage girl appeared instead of her. The girl looked around confused, her clear eyes showed confusion.  
  
"Where in the world am I?" she asked to nobody specifically.  
  
"Oh! You are in Westbridge, Massachusetts. I'm Salem and you are?"  
  
"Buffy, Bu-Buffy Summers," said the girl as she turned and noticed Salem on top of Sabrina's bed. "YOU TALK?!!" "Sure!" he smiled. 


	2. Sabrina, the Vampire Slayer or Buffy, th...

2: Sabrina, the Vampire Slayer or Buffy, the Teenage Witch?  
  
Sabrina appeared in front of a building, she looked around smiling. Apparently, she'd done it. She was now living someone else's life!  
It was a wonderful afternoon, the sun was setting and the sky had an eerie orangey glow. Sabrina could smell adventure in the air.  
  
"Sabrina?" A redheaded girl waved her hand in front of Sabrina's face. "Hello-o-o?!"  
  
"Oh, hi!" she greeted the stranger. "How's it going?"  
  
"I'm fine, but you don't seem to be ok. We were just talking about that test and..."  
  
"...you just stood there staring at... whatever you were staring at for like 5 minutes! Sabster, you don't look ok, what's wrong?" said a dark haired boy.  
  
Both, the girl and the boy, where around Sabrina's age and she assumed they were her friends. At least she got to keep her name in this place. Otherwise, it would have been a great confusion.  
  
"It's nothing, I'm just a little, um, shaken from the test," lied Sabrina.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yep!" she smiled. "So, what do you guys think that we should do now?"  
  
It was rather hard to talk with these complete strangers, they seemed nice, but she didn't know them at all. She wished that Harvey and Valerie were there with her.  
  
"Uh, we were going to the library, right Will?"  
  
"Sure Xander."  
  
So, those were their names Xander and Will... Will? Wasn't that a male's name? Maybe it was a short for something, Will... Willow?  
  
"Willow?" said Sabrina.  
  
"Yes Sabrina?" said the girl.  
  
"Nothing," she smiled.  
  
So, that was her name, Willow!  
  
"Like Xander said, we were going to visit Giles in the library," smiled Willow.  
  
"Yeah, sounds like a great idea," said Sabrina. "Whoever Giles is," she thought.  
  
"Sure," said Xander.  
  
They went inside the building and walked through the halls, suddenly Sabrina knocked against someone.  
  
"Watch out!" said a girl.  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"Oh, no wonder!" she said rolling her eyes. "Sabrina Summers, go there with your bunch of weirdoes!"  
  
"Hey! That's not nice," said Sabrina. "This girl reminds me of Libby."  
  
"Cordelia, go mind your own business and leave us alone," said Xander.  
  
"Sure, it's not like I want to hang out with a bunch of freaks!"  
  
She walked away with an air of superiority and elegance.  
  
"I can't believe her," said Willow moving her head from side to side.  
  
"Forget her, I've seen worst. Let's go with Giles!" said Sabrina as she walked to the left.  
  
"Where are you going Sab?" asked Xander.  
  
"Uh... with Giles?"  
  
"The library's not that way, it is this way," he said pointing towards the library door.  
  
"Sure, yah, I knew that," she let out a nervous chuckle.  
  
Xander opened the door and held it as Sabrina and Willow went inside.  
  
"Hello Giles," smiled Willow.  
  
"Oh, just in time," said a man with glasses and a foreign accent, Rupert Giles. "Sabrina, we have to talk."  
  
"Uh... sure, Giles?"  
  
"Sabrina, today is Friday the 13th and do you have any idea of what happens today?"  
  
"Uh... witches can tell mortals that they're witches?"  
  
Willow, Xander and Giles raised their left brows and shared a worried look.  
  
"Just kidding," smiled Sabrina. "No, I don't know."  
  
"It isn't very likely of Sabrina to joke like that," thought Willow.  
  
"Every 100 years on the 1st Friday the 13th of that year, Karamus raises from his sleep and terrorizes the world. And, guess what?"  
  
"Today is the 1st Friday the 13th of this year," said Sabrina.  
  
"Apparently this switching places thingy makes you go to a different time, when I left Westbridge it was Thursday and now it's Friday," thought Sabrina confused.  
  
"Exactly. I'm afraid that we'll have to go and get ready right now, Karamus might appear anywhere, anytime."  
  
"Are you serious about that Karamus guy?"  
  
"Serious?!!!! Am I ever!! Sabrina, what is wrong with you today?"  
  
"Calm down, it's just a simple question, um, Giles."  
  
Giles took a deep breath; seriously, Sabrina wasn't acting like herself today.  
  
"So, what can we do?" asked Willow.  
  
"There are a few books that mention Karamus that I haven't been able to check yet."  
  
"Well, let's get to work!" said Xander rubbing his hands.  
  
Willow and Xander walked towards the main table in the library and looked at the tall pile of books that laid on top.  
  
"Whoa, and he said a few! I really don't want to be here when he says a lot of books," smiled Xander as he took a red book.  
Willow smiled at Xander's commentary and took a green one.  
  
"What about me? What do I do?" asked Sabrina curiously.  
  
"As usual, you go and get ready for patrolling."  
  
"Patrolling?! Me?!"  
  
"Yes, Sabrina, you do it every night," said Giles narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, of course I do," she smiled. "What if I skip patrolling today?"  
  
"Skip patrolling?! Sabrina, you're not supposed to do that. You are the Slayer. You are acting in a very strange way today, what is the matter?" said Giles in his father-like voice.  
  
"Just kidding," smiled Sab. "I'm ready to patrol!"  
  
"You better be. Off you go!"  
  
"Sure, but, where should I start?"  
  
"Well, go to your house, get your weapons and then to the cemetery, why do you ask?"  
  
"Just checking, because I don't know Karamus' tactics."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well, I better get going... Will, Xander, are you guys coming with me?"  
  
"We have work to do here," said Xander. "But if you need us, we'll go."  
  
"Please, I do need you."  
  
"Ok then, Giles we'll be back soon."  
  
"Thanks guys, you're the bests!"  
  
Buffy was surprised to meet a talking cat. She'd seen demons, vampires and all kinds of monsters but never in her life she'd seen a talking cat.  
  
"What am I doing here?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Oh, Sabrina casted a spell to switch lives with someone else."  
  
"What? Who's Sabrina?"  
  
"Um, Sabrina is... my servant!" lied Salem, trying to take advantage of the situation.  
  
"Your servant?!"  
  
"Yes," nodded the cat.  
  
"Well then tell her to give me my life back in this instant! I'm not going to be a cat's servant!"  
  
"Tsk, I can't do that. Sabrina casted a spell and only she can break it. Until that, you'll have to pretend to be her for everyone else's sake."  
  
"Everyone else? Who else is here? Your cat wife and kittens?"  
  
"No, Sabrina's aunts. Go downstairs and meet them."  
  
"Ok," answered Buffy with a frown.  
  
"And don't forget to bring me a can of tuna."  
  
"Sure Mr. Cat."  
  
"I like that, Mr. Cat! Ha!"  
  
Buffy scoffed as she went downstairs and saw a blonde woman sat in the sofa reading.  
  
"Aunt?" called Buffy.  
  
"Yes Buffy dear," answered Zelda.  
  
"Am I Salem's servant?" she asked raising her left brow.  
  
"Oh, Buffy what a good joke," laughed Zelda. "Of course not, why do you ask?"  
  
"Like you said, just a joke, you know me," smiled Buffy.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in your bedroom finishing your homework?"  
  
"Yes, I guess, I just thought that I could, you know, take a little rest."  
  
"Sure honey, it's good to take little rests from time to time."  
  
"Well, I better get back to work."  
  
Buffy went upstairs and inside her room.  
  
"Ok, Salem, here's the catch. You tell me everything there is to know about this family and I'll do you a little favor. No more lies, just the whole plain truth," said Buffy with her arms crossed and a very stern look.  
  
"A cat's got to do what a cat's got to do. How could I ever pass such a great opportunity to have a servant," said the cat with a sob.  
  
"Salem, less sobbing and more talking," demanded Buffy.  
  
"Oh, well, Sab is a witch with powers and everything..." Salem was interrupted.  
  
"A witch?!"  
  
"Yes, a good witch of course. To be more specific half-witch."  
  
"How can someone be half-witch?"  
  
"Her father's a warlock and her mother's a mortal."  
  
"And, why does she lives with her aunts?"  
  
"Yes, her aunts, Hilda and Zelda. Zelda's the smartest and Hilda's the funniest. She lives with them because her mother can't see her or else she'll turn into a ball of wax. Her father lives in the Other Realm."  
  
"Poor Sabrina, no wonder she wanted to trade lives with someone else. So her aunts believe that I am their niece?"  
  
"Yes and everyone else as well."  
  
"What about you? How come you know that I'm not her?"  
  
"I'm not affected by the spell because I was here went it was casted."  
  
"What's the Other Realm?"  
  
"It's the witches Realm, they live there and can be reached from the Mortal Realm, this realm, through linen closets."  
  
"Oh... so you said that I have powers, didn't you?"  
  
"Uh-uh," nodded the cat.  
  
"How do they work?"  
  
"Just think about what you want and flick your index finger."  
  
"Really? Let me try!" said Buffy as she flicked her finger and a cup of ice cream appeared right in front of her. "Whoa! This is really awesome! I've seen the pros and cons of this life and the pros are way over the cons!"  
  
"But only your aunts and me know that you're half-witch. So don't go and show your powers to everyone."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Now, about my favor."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What do I get?"  
  
"You get to keep your life," said Buffy holding her punches up.  
  
"Oh my, you're not a bit like Sabrina," said Salem with a sob.  
  
"Just kidding!" she said as she made appear many, already open, cans of tuna.  
  
Downstairs the main door rang and Hilda opened it, right in front was a very handsome guy smiling.  
  
"Oh, hello Harvey," greeted Hilda.  
  
"Hi!" he said waving his hand. "Is Buffy ready?"  
  
"Let me check," she said. "Buffy! Harvey's here!"  
  
Upstairs, Buffy heard Hilda's announcement.  
  
"Ok, Salem, who's Harvey?"  
  
"Technically, he's your boyfriend."  
  
"Oh, ok, I better get ready," she said flicking her finger and changing her clothes to a more casual style.  
  
"Anything else that I should know about Harvey?"  
  
"Ah... don't think so, just go with the flow!"  
  
"Ok," said Buffy as she went outside her bedroom. "I'm ready Harvey!"  
  
"Hey Buff!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Have a good time," said Hilda.  
  
"Well, bye aunt... um Hilda," smiled Buffy.  
  
She guessed it was Hilda since Salem said that Zelda was the smartest, she assumed that the one reading was Zelda and the other one Hilda.  
  
"So, where are we going?"  
  
"To the Slicery! Valerie will be there too!"  
  
"Great!" she smiled. "Whoever Valerie is," she thought.  
  
"Ok, Sab, here we are," said Xander as they stood in front of a very comfortable looking house, the Summer's residence.  
  
"Yeah," she said as she opened the door. "I'm home!"  
  
"Oh, honey, I'm so glad that you're home already. Dinner's almost ready," said a blonde woman.  
  
"Good, we are very hungry, right guys?"  
  
"Well, I'm up for some food too," said Xander rubbing his stomach. He was hungry indeed, it had been almost six hours since lunch.  
  
"Yes, but, Sabrina, we have to work in that project," said Willow surprised that her friend had apparently forgotten everything about Karamus.  
  
"Karamus can wait, but not my stomach!" Sabrina exclaimed.  
  
Sabrina didn't know how hard it was going to be to fight Karamus, in her reality demons were almost as normal as humans and if they ever decided to "terrorize" the world it was just because they were angry or something. Silly things that a simple spell or a cup of good coffee could immediately solve. Life in Westbridge as an undercover witch was a whole lot easier, but Sabrina didn't realized.  
  
"Kara-what?" asked Joyce, her mom.  
  
"Karamus, a demon," answered Sabrina cheerily.  
  
"A demon?! What kind of project is that?"  
  
"Sabrina said it in a metaphorical way. Karamus was King of Russia during the... something century and he was a really evil and mean king."  
  
"Good, as soon as you finish your dinner you can go back and finish your project," smiled the woman.  
  
"Sure Mrs. Summers," smiled Willow.  
  
Mrs. Summers walked over to the dining room and Xander followed her. Sabrina walked right behind him when a hand took grasp of her shirt and made her turn her head. It was Willow with a very confused and worried face.  
  
"Sabrina, what's going on?"  
  
"What do you mean Will?"  
  
"You mentioned Karamus in front of your mom and you seem to think that this whole Karamus thing is just a joke," she whispered.  
  
"So, mom doesn't know that I'm the Slayer?" she asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"No, just a few of us know. What's wrong Sabrina? Are you suffering from amnesia or what?"  
  
"Maybe, yes, maybe," Sabrina smiled at Willow. "I'm sorry if I'm not acting like myself today, I'll make it up for you guys later, I promise."  
  
"If you say so," Willow wasn't convinced. That girl in front of her couldn't be her real friend and she was going to find out who she really was.  
  
They went inside the dining room; a lovely dinner was waiting for them.  
  
As Harvey and Buffy went inside a dark-haired girl greeted them with a sweet smile.  
  
"Hey Val!" said Harvey as he waved his right hand with a lot of enthusiasm.  
  
"Hi Valerie," said Buffy with a smile.  
  
They walked towards Valerie and then, the three of them sat.  
  
"So, Sabrina, did you finish the report?" asked Valerie.  
  
"What report?"  
  
"The one that Kraft gave you about 'Why we shouldn't waste food in the cafeteria'."  
  
"Oh, yeah, it's done already!" laughed Buffy.  
  
"Are you ready to order?" asked a young woman with a ponytail.  
  
"Yes, two big extra cheese pizzas please," smiled Harvey.  
  
"Sure," smiled the waitress as she wrote everything down in her notepad. "Drinks? Dessert?"  
  
"Three large cokes and... what do you girls want for dessert?"  
  
"I want a banana split," said Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, me too," smiled Valerie.  
  
"Ok, then, three banana splits."  
  
"Ok, your order will be ready in a moment."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The waitress smiled as she walked away.  
  
"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom," said Harvey.  
  
"Sure," smiled Buffy.  
  
Harvey went to the bathroom, in that instant Libby went inside the Slicery and walked towards Buffy and Val.  
  
"Oh my God, Libby's coming. How do I look? Does this skirt make me look weird? Oh," asked Valerie nervously.  
  
Buffy inspected her from head to toe; she had a pink blouse with flowers designs and plain blue skirt.  
  
"You look great," she smiled.  
  
"Oh, look, who is here! Buffer Spellman and her trustworthy sidekick Valerie Bird-head," said Libby with a cruel tone. "The greatest freaks in all of Westbridge!"  
  
Buffy could feel her temper rising, she wasn't going to let a complete stranger call her like that.  
  
"Listen, um, whoever you are. You have no right to call us names, ok?"  
  
"Freak, freak, freak, freak!" Libby teased.  
  
Buffy stood right in front of her with her arms crossed.  
  
"Listen, you have no right to call us freaks, ok? Before calling us freaks you better take a look at yourself. Look at your outfit, it is sooo last year! And your hair! Who combed it? A monkey? You have serious problems and I can tell that you are the freak!"  
  
Libby was speechless as well as every other person in the Slicery, she ran outside as fast as she could. Buffy's words had hurt her deeply.  
  
"Wasn't that a little harsh?" asked Valerie.  
  
"No, that was self-defense," said Buffy with half smile.  
  
"What did I miss?" asked Harvey as he approached.  
  
"Not much," smiled Buffy.  
  
After the wonderful dinner the trio went back to the library carrying a black bag with the weapons. Sabrina was astonished when she realized that all those dangerous weapons belonged to her. So, she was a Slayer, did that mean that she had to slay? Yes, definitely. She shuddered at the thought.  
  
"We're back Giles. Mrs. Summers send you some food," said Xander handing a bowl to Giles.  
  
"Very nice of her," smiled Giles as he took the bowl. "I found something very interesting about Karamus."  
  
"What?" asked Sabrina curiously.  
  
"I found a way to defeat him. However, it says that he'll be back the next century, but as long as we can get rid of him for a 100 years that's enough for me," said Giles placing the bowl on top of his desk.  
  
A sudden noise shook the whole library.  
  
"What was that?" asked Willow.  
  
"I don't know and don't want to know," said Xander with a scared glint in his eyes.  
  
"So, Giles, what is the way to defeat him?" asked Sabrina.  
  
"It's very simple indeed, you just have to..."  
  
Something broke the right side of the library, a book hit Giles in the head and he fell unconscious. Behind the wall a horrendous 7 feet tall dark green winged creature was revealed. His claws and yellowish fangs were a foot long. His face was full of warts. His beetle-like eyes looked straight at Sabrina.  
  
"So, you are Karamus? Why don't we call you Stinkaramus?!" laughed Sabrina. "You really could use a good spa! And a plastic surgeon!"  
  
The demon let out an ear-piercing groan.  
  
"Ugh! You need to see a good dentist too! You have a bad case of dragon breath!" said Sabrina as she waved her hand in front of her face.  
  
"Sabrina catch!" yelled Xander as he threw a stake to her.  
  
"Why do I do with this?" she asked as she caught it.  
  
Meanwhile, Willow took the book from Giles' hands and read, trying to find the way to defeat Karamus.  
  
"Sabrina! Words won't defeat this guy! You have to stake him!" yelled Xander.  
  
"Stake it?! No, you do it!" she said throwing the stake back at him.  
  
Karamus moved menacingly towards Sabrina. Xander took an ax and jumped towards the demon. He hit as hard as he could, but the demon didn't even flinched.  
  
"PEPPER!!" yelled Willow.  
  
"What?!" asked Sabrina as she hid behind a table.  
  
"We need pepper to defeat him!"  
  
Willow took a plastic bag that was on Giles' desk; apparently Giles was ready to attack Karamus already.  
  
"Here Sabrina!" said Willow as she threw the bag.  
  
Sabrina stood up and caught the bag. Xander was still trying to hurt the demon with no effect. Sabrina opened the bag and threw its content over Karamus. With a shriek and a loud scream the demon disappeared.  
  
"Good work guys!" said Sabrina.  
  
"Sure," said Xander breathlessly as he placed the ax in the floor.  
  
Sabrina realized that if her life was going to be like this everyday she didn't want it. It was too risky and too complicated compared to her simple and almost normal Westbridge life.  
  
"What happened?" asked Giles as he stood up, his head hurt terribly, but he at least was conscious now.  
  
"Karamus is gone," said Sabrina melancholically.  
  
Now, she knew that her own life was better than anyone else's, because it belonged to her.  
  
"Sabrina, are you ok?" asked Giles.  
  
"Yes, I am. Are you?"  
  
"Yes, dizziness and minor headache, that's all."  
  
"Maybe if you eat the food that we brought you, you'll feel better," suggested Sabrina.  
  
"Yes, hopefully," said Giles as he looked for the bowl; there it was exactly where he left it, untouched.  
  
"After that fight that I had to put up, would you mind sharing some with me?" asked Xander.  
  
"Come on Xander, you deserve a good portion," smiled Giles as they went over a table to eat. "Would you mind filling me up on what happened here while I was unconscious?"  
  
"Willow," said Sabrina as she looked around, making sure that nobody else was listening. "I'm not who you think I am."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I am Sabrina Spellman, a half-witch from Westbridge."  
  
"Sabrina, that's not funny!"  
  
"I'm not lying! Really, Willow, I casted a spell to trade my life with someone else and... I guess that I was guided to this place."  
  
"So, you're not lying? This isn't a joke?!"  
  
"Please don't freak out, all I'm saying is the whole truth."  
  
"Well, it makes a lot of sense, you don't seem to recognize anybody and you are definitely not a slayer."  
  
Willow knew that Sabrina was her friend, or at least she thought so, but something deep inside told her that the girl standing in front of her was a complete stranger and not who she thought.  
  
"But, then, what are we going to do?" she thought for a while. "I know, we can reverse the spell!"  
  
"Are you sure that you can?"  
  
"Believe me, Amy and me can do it!"  
  
"Amy and you?"  
  
"Yeah, we are witches too," smiled Willow.  
  
"Good!" smiled Sabrina.  
  
"I'll call her right away!" she whispered. "Giles, Xander, we have to go right now. I guess that we'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Good night! Hope that you feel better Giles," said Sabrina as she and Willow ran outside.  
  
"Thanks Harvey, I had a wonderful afternoon," she said kissing his cheek.  
  
"Me too Buffy," he smiled. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah," she said as she went inside the house.  
  
Buffy heard someone crying and as she took a look around, noticed that it was Hilda.  
  
"Are you ok, Aunt Hilda?"  
  
"Yes dear, it's nothing," she said blowing her nose with a napkin.  
  
"Are you sure?" she walked towards Hilda.  
  
"Yes, it's just that James just told Kathy that he doesn't love her and she broke down."  
  
"And you're talking about?"  
  
"Three Roads and a Destiny."  
  
"Oh, it's a show!" laughed Buffy.  
  
"Yes," smiled Hilda. "But still, it's sad."  
  
"Oh," she didn't know how to act in a moment like that.  
  
It was easier to pretend to be like Sabrina when she was around her friends, but not as half as easy when she was with her aunts.  
  
"It's ok. So, how was everything?"  
  
"We went to the Slicery and Valerie was there too. We had pizza, cokes and banana splits!"  
  
"That's good to hear. Um, good idea," Hilda flicked her index finger and a banana split appeared in her hands.  
  
Buffy laughed at her aunt's little trick.  
  
"Well, I'll go upstairs now," she said as she walked towards the bedroom.  
  
"Ok honey."  
  
Buffy opened the door and found Salem sound asleep on top of the bed.  
  
"Salem!" she exclaimed. "Wake up!"  
  
"Five more minutes! Can't you see I'm taking my beauty nap?"  
  
"C'mon Salem, I need your help!"  
  
The cat opened one eye at a time and with a fierce yawn stretched all his body.  
  
"Ok, ok, what do you want?"  
  
"I must reverse the spell! I can't keep pretending to be someone I'm not. Sabrina's life is nice and everything, but I have a life of my own. I have a very important job, to save the world!"  
  
"Well, there's the Spell book," said Salem as he pointed the book. "I don't think that it will work."  
  
"I hope it does," said Buffy as she walked towards the book. She opened it and flicked the pages looking for something that might help.  
  
Willow and Sabrina stopped in front of a simple and mysterious house. Willow knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello Amy!" greeted Willow as a black-haired girl opened the door.  
  
"Oh, hi Willow and Sabrina. Please come inside," she said as she waved her hand motioning them to go inside.  
  
"Did you find anything?" asked Willow.  
  
"Yes, right after you called I got something. I still can't believe what you said. Sabrina's not who we think she is, that's very confusing."  
  
"Believe me, it IS confusing," said Willow rolling her eyes.  
  
Sabrina smiled and took a look around at the place. There was a white circle in the floor surrounded by purple candles. In the middle there was a small light blue spiral.  
  
"Everything's ready, we just have to lit the candles and chant the spell. It is a very simple one, but even the smallest spell can have flaws, so all we can do is trust it and hope it works correctly."  
  
"Yeah, I really hope so," said Sabrina crossing her fingers.  
  
"Well, I guess it is showtime," said Willow.  
  
"Sabrina, please, stand over there right on the spiral," said Amy.  
  
"Sabrina," said Willow as she hugged her.  
  
Sabrina smiled and hugged Willow back. Then walked away and did as Amy told her to. Amy and Willow sat outside the circle, facing Sabrina.  
  
"Oh, Powerful One  
We summon thee  
Hear us witches  
Set this soul free  
  
To the correct  
Time and space  
To the rightful  
And magical place"  
  
Amy and Willow chanted as a cloud of dust raised in the air, covered Sabrina and then exploded in thunder. A soundless scream and countless colors filled the room. The explosion pushed Amy and Willow backwards.  
  
It was a wonderful afternoon in Sunnydale, the sun was setting and the sky had an eerie orangey glow. Buffy could smell adventure in the air.  
  
"Buffy?" asked Willow waving her hand in front of Buffy's face. "Hello-o- o?!"  
  
"Yes Will," smiled Buffy.  
  
"Everything ok?"  
  
"Sure thing. Let's go see Giles, ok?"  
  
"Sure thing Buffster," said Xander. 


	3. The Witches of Westbridge

3: The Witches of Westbridge  
  
"Ok, this doesn't look like home at all," said Sabrina not recognizing her surroundings. "Where am I?"  
  
Sabrina was right in the middle of a gorgeous living room, inside a Victorian house, that wasn't at all like her aunts'.  
  
"Sabrina!" Someone called from another room, the voice sounded like Aunt Zelda's, and she didn't sound happy.  
  
"Aunt Zelda?" asked Sabrina as she walked towards the next room.  
  
Inside were her aunts with frowning faces. The new room was a kitchen, very unlike her aunts' kitchen.  
  
"Sabrina, what are we doing here?" asked Hilda.  
  
"I... I'm not sure. You see I made a spell and was in Sunnydale, but then I made another spell with someone else's help and it brought me, and as I can see you too, here," answered Sabrina trying not to give much details.  
  
"Aha, and what else?" asked Zelda giving her a serious look.  
  
"I just wanted to, um, you know trade lives with someone else," Sabrina smiled weakly.  
  
"Sabrina!" yelled Zelda. "Why would you want to take over another's life?!"  
  
"It's just..."  
  
"Don't worry Sabrina, I tried that once too, with disastrous consequences. You know the Tower of Pisa?"  
  
"The Leaning Tower of Pisa?"  
  
"Yes, that one. Well, it didn't use to be leaning, until I made a little mistake," smiled Hilda. "Long story, you wouldn't like to hear it."  
  
"You certainly don't want to hear it," said Zelda. "But there's a story that we all want to hear, what happened Sabrina?"  
  
"Well, I had such a terrible day that I wished to trade lives with someone else. Salem told me that there was a spell in the book and I used it," said Sabrina wincing. "But, I realized something."  
  
"Yeah, what?" asked Hilda.  
  
"I don't want to live the Slayer's life, I couldn't possibly slay demons every single day of my life, ugh, no thanks. I rather live as a simple teenage witch."  
  
A sudden rumble broke the wall right behind Sabrina and a fierce looking beast came from behind it.  
  
"GRRR!!!" the wolf looking thing growled.  
  
"Yes, I'd like that too, but now we're kinda stuck here," shrieked Hilda.  
  
"I have a suggestion, why don't we all RUN!!" suggested Zelda.  
  
"I agree!" said Sabrina.  
  
"Yeah!!" yelled Hilda as the three blondes ran inside the kitchen.  
  
The beast followed them growling and babbling something that sounded a lot like "I'll get you Charmed Ones!"  
  
"Ok Phoebe, where are we?" asked a dark haired woman.  
  
"How am I supposed to know Prue?!" exclaimed Phoebe.  
  
"Perhaps because you are the one that always gets us in trouble!"  
  
"I don't!!"  
  
"Ok, girls! This fight's over!" exclaimed a young woman with long brown hair as she raised both hands in the air as if to stop something. "I think that we can find a reason why we are here."  
  
"Yeah Piper, ask Phoebe," said Prue.  
  
"Me? Why me?!"  
  
"Both of you!!! Stop it now! We have to concentrate here. There's one thing that we know for sure, we are not home."  
  
They were in the living room of a Victorian house, but it wasn't theirs, it was completely different, from the colors to the size and furniture, not a single thing was like their own, because it was the Spellman's house. An agile Salem jumped right on the couch and stared at the newcomers.  
  
"Hi," he greeted.  
  
"Oh my God! The cat talks!" exclaimed Phoebe astonished.  
  
"Yes, Pheebs, we noticed," said Piper with her eyes wide open.  
  
"There has to be an explanation for this, I know there is," said Prue.  
  
"Yes, maybe this cat is an innocent that needs our help, like a person trapped inside the cat's body or something," suggested Piper.  
  
"Wow girls, you really are smart," smiled Salem. "I'm Salem and you are?"  
  
"I'm Phoebe and this two are my sisters, Piper and Prue. We are the Halliwell sisters."  
  
"Nice to meet you," smiled the cat.  
  
"Could you please be kind enough to explain us what are we doing here?" asked Prue seriously.  
  
"Sure, well this is all because of a spell," answered Salem.  
  
"A spell that you casted?" asked Piper.  
  
"No, no, you see, I talked with a friend and she casted the spell to call you here. So that way you could help me with this little problem here, I'm your innocent," grinned Salem.  
  
"How did you ended up as a cat?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Well, long story, but let's just say that it was unfair and I didn't do what they say I did!"  
  
"Ok, that's enough for me, we must help this poor guy out," said Phoebe.  
  
Her sweet and always-up-to-help-others soul didn't let her see that Salem was lying.  
  
"You see Pheebs, I'm not so sure," said Prue. "What if he's lying and we free a demon into this world or something?"  
  
"No, no, no, I'm no demon," smiled Salem.  
  
"Aww, c'mon Prue how can this sweety kitty be a demon," said Phoebe baby- talking.  
  
"Well, yeah, I've seen sweeter, remember Jeremy?" said Piper.  
  
"Well you got a point there," said Phoebe. "However, this cat can't be evil and if he summoned us here it was because of a good reason."  
  
"Perhaps to kill us?" said Prue.  
  
"Or steal our powers," suggested Piper.  
  
"Ah, c'mon you guys," scoffed Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah, c'mon, you girls, me evil?" Salem blew a raspberry. "I need your help I can prove that I'm good, just tell me what to do."  
  
"Let's help him, please," begged Phoebe.  
  
"I don't know Pheebs," said Prue sternly.  
  
"Maybe we should give the guy a chance," said Piper.  
  
"Yah, a chance to kill us!!!" yelled Prue.  
  
"Don't you think that if I wanted that I would've done it already?" said Salem.  
  
"The cat's got a point in that," said Piper.  
  
"Ok, ok, we'll give him a test to see if he's good, then if he is we'll help him," said Prue.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," smiled Phoebe.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" asked Sabrina as she hid behind the kitchen counter.  
  
"Talk with the beast, what else?" suggested Zelda. "And I know just the person to do it."  
  
"Oh, no! Don't look at me in that way. Zellie, are you out of your mind?" said Hilda.  
  
"Oh, yes, Hilda, you have that special charm with guys," said Zelda pushing her sister a bit.  
  
"No!! But you could just talk about your science things until he dies of boredom."  
  
"No, Hildy, you have to do this," Zelda pushed her sister a bit more towards the living room.  
  
"No, I'll give Sabrina the honor! She's the one that brought us here."  
  
"I wish I could do something, but I just fought another demon and I'm still a little freaked out. Ewww the guy smelled really bad!"  
  
"Hilda, go now!"  
  
"Ok, ok Miss. Bossy," Hilda glanced at her sister.  
  
"Don't look at me with that tone of voice!" Zelda said.  
  
Hilda walked over to the living room and found that the furry beast was still there, destroying every wall.  
  
"So, I see that you like to destroy things," said Hilda as she stood in front of the beast with a flirty smile. "I like guys like you, strong muscles, sharp claws, furry, no brains. My dream man!"  
  
The beast was confused for a few seconds but he snapped out of his confusion and jumped over to attack Hilda, she flicked her index finger but nothing happened.  
  
"Bad finger!!" scolded Hilda as she waved her hands, trying to make her index work.  
  
Surprisingly enough the beast froze in mid-air, with a terribly scary expression in his face and his claws right to get Hilda. A shocked Hilda walked to the kitchen once again with her jaw and eyes wide open.  
  
"What? Did your plan worked or what?"  
  
"It worked, but not the way that we planned it, he froze in midair!"  
  
"He what?" asked Sabrina coming out of her hiding place.  
  
"Froze, ice, cold, Beast Popsicle!"  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Zelda.  
  
"Sure?! Go there and see for yourself!" said Hilda pointing towards the living room.  
  
"Ok, I'll go there," said Zelda walking to the living room.  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Sabrina as she followed her aunt.  
  
Hilda followed the two of them. Suddenly Sabrina stopped, she felt as if she was watching a movie, yet she was dizzy and lightheaded. She could see images inside her head, the beast attacking aunt Zelda. But that wasn't happening now; Sabrina's just had a premonition. She could feel a rush as she went back to reality; she opened her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Honey, are you ok?" asked Hilda.  
  
"Yes, but Aunt Zelda's not!" she yelled running towards the living room.  
  
Hilda ran too, not knowing exactly why, but just following her niece.  
  
"Aunt Zelda! Watch out, the beast's going to wake!"  
  
Just as the two of them approached Zelda, the beast unfroze and was ready to attack.  
  
"Oh, no, you're not going to cause more trouble!" shouted Zelda, her temper rising.  
  
Sabrina flicked her index finger, but nothing happened.  
  
"Sabrina, two things, that doesn't work here, I tried it already and two, how did you know that was going to happen?"  
  
"I had a vision or something! But, why don't we just move out of the beast's way now!"  
  
"Yeah, I agree!"  
  
Both hid behind the couch and Zelda stood right in front of the beast, she didn't look happy.  
  
"Look at this mess! I'm not in the mood to deal with you!" shouted Zelda.  
  
"Oh no, I hadn't seen Zellie like this in years!"  
  
"You," said Zelda as she pointed at the beast. "... are in serious trouble!"  
  
Zelda waved her arm to the left and magically the beast moved and hit against the wall, he was knocked out and laid on the floor unconscious.  
  
"Whoa! You are going to teach me how to do that!" exclaimed Hilda surprised.  
  
"I didn't really want to do it, it just... happened."  
  
"Now we have to find a way to get out of here," said Sabrina.  
  
"Ok, apparently, in this reality, we are witches too, so we can make a spell," said Zelda.  
  
"Uh, uh! Great idea!" said Hilda.  
  
"Since I made this whole mess I guess that I am the one that should solve it," said Sabrina.  
  
"Ok, honey," smiled Zelda.  
  
"But do it fast, before the beast wakes up!" Hilda hurried her niece.  
  
"Right! You've passed!" cheered Phoebe as she snuggled Salem.  
  
"Ok, that proves that you are not evil, so we'll help you, right Prue," said Piper.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," answered Prue with a forced smile. "Let's get this thing done already."  
  
"Sure," smiled Phoebe. "Kitty, I mean, Salem, go to that circle over there."  
  
Salem walked to the circle that Phoebe pointed too.  
  
"Hey! I didn't know there was a circle here!" said Salem.  
  
"There wasn't one before, I made that with chalk, while Prue was testing you," said Phoebe.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And Phoebe and I came up with the spell that is going to free you from that cat body," smiled Piper.  
  
"Oh, girls, you really are something, don't worry, as soon as you free me I'll pay you back!"  
  
"Sure, whatever, now zip it!" scolded Prue.  
  
"She sure is moody," whispered Salem.  
  
"Moody? That's nothing, you should see her..."  
  
"Phoebe!!" scolded Prue.  
  
"Yeah, I better don't say it."  
  
Salem, Piper and Phoebe giggled. Prue frowned and crossed her arms.  
  
"Ok, if you want to be turned back into a human anytime in this century you better stop talking and let us work!"  
  
"Sure, geesh!"  
  
Prue placed purple candles around the circle while Phoebe threw a few white orchid petals around and Piper cooked up a slimy pink something-you- wouldn't-eat-thingy.  
  
"Ok, ok, here goes nothing!" said Sabrina as she got ready to say the spell.  
  
"I am guilty of this whole mess  
Because I wanted to be someone else  
I've learned my lesson and I confess  
Let us get home and get some rest"  
  
"Ok, Salem, ready?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"More than ever!"  
  
"Hear our voices loud and clear..."  
  
Poof! The Halliwells were gone and right where they were standing appeared the Spellmans. Sabrina, Hilda and Zelda blinked, they couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
"We're home!!" shouted Sabrina excited.  
  
"What?!" said Salem disappointed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Glad to see that you're happy to see us again," said Hilda sarcastically rolling her eyes.  
  
"What's all this pink goo, petals and candles?!" asked Zelda.  
  
"It was supposed to be a spell," whined Salem.  
  
"A spell, for what?" asked Sabrina.  
  
"For nothing," said Salem with a sob. "I'll be upstairs in my room."  
  
"You mean, MY, room," said Sabrina.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, that, rub it on me, even you are against me today," sobbed Salem as he went upstairs.  
  
"There's one thing that I'm sure of," said Sabrina.  
  
"And what is that honey?"  
  
"I'm glad that demons here are friendly and don't want to attack us or anything. I rather have a safe life here than have a life full of danger somewhere else, even though Libby is a national hazard to all of us," giggled Sabrina. "I'm glad that I'm just Sabrina Spellman, a teenage witch."  
  
"We are happy with that too sweety," smiled Hilda. "Specially with the friendly demons here thing you said."  
  
"We'll your aunt Hilda and me are going to clean this whole mess up, meanwhile I think that you better start working in your project," said Zelda.  
  
"Project? What project?" asked Sabrina. "Ooh! That project! Yeah, I better go and do that. I have a great idea for it!"  
  
Sabrina went upstairs as Zelda cleaned the living room with a flick of her finger.  
  
"Done!" said Zelda contemplating the now clean living room.  
  
"You always work so hard," said Hilda as she threw herself on the couch, zapped a bowl of popcorn and turned the TV on.  
  
"Yes," answered Zelda as she sat next to her sister.  
  
Upstairs Salem explained Sabrina what happened with the Halliwell sisters.  
  
"Sabrina, can you believe it? I was going to be human again!" whined the cat.  
  
"Yes, yes, Salem. Don't worry about it, eventually you will be human again," said Sabrina caressing the cat that rested in her lap.  
  
"In a century!"  
  
"Yes, but think about the consequences. If they had succeeded the Witches Council would've probably turned them into cats and give you like 2 centuries more in this body."  
  
"I guess that you are right," sobbed Salem.  
  
The next day Sabrina was more than ready for her presentation, although she was nervous she knew exactly what to do. The day went on pretty normal, a few pop quizzes, but that was it. Even Libby seemed nicer than ever, not technically nicer, but not as mean as usual. Finally, at lunch Mr. Kraft called Sabrina and asked her to tell her speech. She stood up and proudly walked to the front of the cafeteria. Valerie and Harvey gave her thumbs up and wished her good luck.  
  
"Good afternoon Westbridge," greeted Sabrina. "I want to talk with you about the importance of food and why we shouldn't waste food in the cafeteria."  
  
Everyone's eyes were on Sabrina, her hands were sweating, but she was confident.  
  
"We are lucky enough to have food to fill our stomachs and..."  
  
BLLLAMMM!!! The fire alarm blared!  
  
"Ok, everyone please slowly leave the building, there seems to be a fire, somewhere," said Mr. Kraft.  
  
Everyone went out of the building in order and some of the students headed home. Sabrina and her friends went out as well. The vice principal talked with the students and informed that the fire had been a small accident in the Science classroom, so everyone could go home until they solved the problem.  
  
"Looks like you won't have to do the speech after all," smiled Harvey.  
  
"I don't know how you were able to stand in front of everyone, that was very brave Sabrina," said Valerie. "I could've fainted right there."  
  
"Well, after fighting two evil creatures a speech doesn't look like such a big deal."  
  
"Two evil creatures?" asked Harvey.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Valerie.  
  
"Well you know, I was using a metaphor, you know, Libby and Mr. Kraft."  
  
"Oh," nodded Harvey.  
  
"Yeah, totally!" smiled Valerie.  
  
"Spellman!" called Mr. Kraft. "Don't think that this emergency saves you from that speech. You'll have to do that tomorrow."  
  
"Sure, Mr. Kraft," smiled Sabrina. "I'll be ready, as ready as ever."  
  
Mr. Kraft walked away without crossing another word with Sabrina; he thought that she'd taken his comment in a different way, he actually wanted to bother her, but his plan backfired, at the end only one person was bothered, him. 


End file.
